


Красивая пара

by Ildre_Auskaite, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Subway, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Изо дня в день Стив заглядывался на парня в метро, но не решался заговорить с ним, пока в дело не вмешался его величество Случай.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Красивая пара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [subway au!harringrove](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751224) by hoppnhorn. 



> Бета Аурелиано.

— Вы такая красивая пара.

Музыка в наушниках практически перекрывала шум подземки, и Стив едва не прослушал, что ему говорят. Но девушка напротив сказала это так громко, что пробилась через рев поезда. 

Стив оторвался от книжки. Девушка улыбалась ему, и чтобы не выглядеть грубияном, он вытащил из уха наушник. 

— Что, простите? — спросил он с недоумением. Но тут поезд вильнул, на повороте его боднули в плечо, и все сразу встало на свои места. 

Поначалу, обнаружив прикорнувшего у себя на плече соседа, Стив удивился, но уже через десять минут напрочь забыл про него. В конце концов, они другу другу не совсем чужие.

Уже несколько месяцев подряд они вместе ездили по одному и тому же маршруту. Когда машина Стива приказала долго жить, и он пересел на метро, это стало для него приятным сюрпризом. Он-то думал, что всю дорогу будет сидеть, уткнувшись глазами в пол, но потом увидел, как вместе с ним в вагон метро вошел потрясающе красивый парень. Стив просто не мог не обратить на него внимание. Высокий, широкоплечий, с копной светлых кудрей. Ладный. Во всех смыслах этого слова. 

На пары его безмолвный предмет обожания одевался всегда буднично, но на кампусе их пути не пересекались. Пару раз заметив у него в руках учебник по электронике, Стив решил, что он инженер. Уже несколько месяцев они ездили туда и обратно в одно и то же время. И так день за днем. А Стив все никак не мог набраться храбрости что-нибудь предпринять.

Логичнее всего было бы спросить, как его зовут, но для Стива он по-прежнему оставался лишь «красавчиком из метро», а Робин не уставала над ним потешаться. 

— Вы двое, — девушка указала телефоном на его спящего попутчика, а затем перевела взгляд обратно на Стива. — Вы так классно смотритесь вместе. 

— А. — Стив хотел сказать, что они вовсе не пара, ведь именно так оно и было. Но дремлющий у него на плече парень будил в нем странное чувство. Всего лишь одно простое прикосновение, но Стив почувствовал себя нужным. Поэтому он ничего не сказал, лишь тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя как горят щеки. — Спасибо. 

Девушка улыбнулась и уткнулась в мобильник, дав Стиву возможность снова включить музыку. И только спустя пару минут, когда поезд остановился, и она вышла из вагона, Стив понял, что попался с поличным. 

— Ловко ты, — раздался сбоку хрипловатый голос соседа. 

Стив аж подпрыгнул на месте. Красавчик медленно выпрямился. Вид у него был сонный, но по-прежнему сногсшибательный. На губах медленно расцветала лукавая улыбка.

— А? — Стив снова выдернул наушники, на этот раз оба.

— Надо же, а я и не знал, что мы встречаемся, — промурлыкал сосед, расплывшись в ослепительной улыбке. Стив уже не раз видел ее, когда при встрече они ловили взгляды друг друга. 

— А! Черт, прости, я не... э-э, — Стив почувствовал, как перехватывает горло от ужаса, пока он изо всех сил старался хоть как-то заполнить неловкое молчание.

— Я Билли, — представился со смехом сосед.

У Стива тут же все вылетело из головы. Билли. Просто и со вкусом. Но в то же время было в этом имени что-то юное, беззаботное и немного бунтарское. Он рассмеялся и, вспомнив о манерах, протянул руку. 

— Стив.

На ощупь ладонь Билли оказалась теплой и твердой. Коротко пожав Стиву руку, Билли накрыл ее сверху ладонью и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, провел по костяшкам большим пальцем. Мягкая нежная кожа на тыльной стороне ладони тут же затрепетала. 

— Так вот, Стив. И давно мы встречаемся? — с коротким смешком спросил Билли, прежде чем его отпустить.

— А ты разве не помнишь? — Стив отчаянно храбрился, но полыхающее лицо не оставляло надежды, что смущение получится скрыть. — Мы вместе уже несколько месяцев.

Брови Билли поползли вверх. 

— Несколько месяцев? — присвистнул он. — Да ладно! Иду на рекорд.

В груди что-то больно кольнуло, но Стив решил не подавать виду.

— A! Ну, тут ведь как. Наверное, ты просто встретил наконец хорошего парня, — пошутил он, стараясь не смотреть Билли в глаза. Потом засуетился, убирая наушники и книгу в рюкзак. Через пару минут остановка. Их остановка. 

— Точно, — ответил Билли, и Стив наконец поднял глаза. От пылкости во взгляде Билли внутри у него все сжалось. — Раз он даже позволил мне вздремнуть у себя на плече.

Стив густо покраснел.

— Ну, ты так уютно устроился. У меня просто не хватило духу тебя разбудить. 

Билли расхохотался от души. 

— Точно встретил, — добавил он тихо. 

Поезд остановился, и они вместе направились к выходу. 

— Эй, Стив, — позвал Билли, едва двери распахнулись. — Как насчет чашечки кофе? 

Выскочив из вагона, они стали протискиваться сквозь толпу. Стив изо всех сил старался не потерять Билли из виду в этой толкучке, но между ними то и дело кто-то пытался вклиниться. Вдруг Билли схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. У Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Да, — сказал он, крепче сжимая ладонь Билли. — Пожалуй, кофе звучит неплохо.


End file.
